minecolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guard
=Guards= BRUH He has 20 HP, which can be replenished, by right clicking on him whilst holding food, or by placing food within his watchtower’s chest. When he next paths past the Watchtower, if injured he will check the chest and take some food to heal. The S: 20/20/20 relate to his skills and are expressed Archery/Melee/Defence This guard is on “Patrol” i.e. he is following a defined path set up through the Watchtower chest. As you can see his skills are 26/26/20. He has increased his Archery and Melee skills through using them (i.e. fighting) – the longer your guards stay alive, the better they become. This guard also looks different as he is wearing iron armour and has an iron sword. This not only changes his appearance, but the armour reduces his damage, and the iron sword increases his melee damage hits, just as it would for a player. Guards will try to use use archery when more than 2 blocks away from the target, and they have arrows available (see Watch Tower Mechanics ) if the mob gets closer than 2 blocks they will switch to their sword and enter melee Each attempt at using a weapon (sword or bow) that fails increases the skill for that weapon. When a guard shoots a bow/swings a sword, they have a % chance of having their skill ‘succeed’, if their skill is 10, its a 10% chance. If the skill succeeds, their weapon does 1.5 * normal damage (normal damage in the case of melee weapons is dependent on the quality of sword they have been provided with). If the skill fails, the weapon still hits, but only does does half damage, but they get a skill increase of 1. If the skill critically succeeds (1/5 the % of the successful skill check), they get double damage. i.e with a skill of 50, they have a 10% chance of a critical success, a 40% chance of a normal success and a 50% chance of a skill fail. Similarly, when a guard tries to block, they check their block skill percentage. When the block succeeds, no damage is taken, when if fails, full damage is taken. (Note: In theory this means if you can get a guard to a defence/block skill of 100, he is immortal and immune from damage ) Guards have a minimum vision of 10 blocks. Additionally, for every 1 block higher than a potential hostile entity, they can see it a further 4 blocks away. So a guard 8 blocks high from the ground can see 8*4=32 blocks. If a guard passes his tower chest, they will equip themselves and perhaps eat to heal themselves. Configuring which mobs guards will attack. By default, guards are configured to attack the following mobs :- Vanilla Mobs *Skeleton *Zombie *Spider *Pigs *Cows *Sheep (NOTE: Creepers and Endermen are deliberately omitted by default) Humans+ Mobs *Pirate *Assassin *Bandit *Rogue *Rogue Archer Mo Creatures Mob *Snake *Python *Bear *Lion *Tiger This list is configurable by editing the minecolony.properties file installed as part of the mod. The file is located in the .minecraft folder (and as you must have successfully installed the mod to have got this far I don’t need to tell you how to fin the .minecraft folder!!!) Look for the line that says “soldierAdditionalTargets=” Now simply add or delete the names of mobs from this that you want your guards to attack or ignore. For example to have them attack chickens (dastardly spy chickens all deserve to die), simply add ;chicken to the list. You may want to remove Pigs, Sheep and cows from the list too while your there to save them slaughtering your farmyard, although it’s a good method of levelling them up One final note is to be aware that the game considers the MineColony guards as MOBS, so other 3rd party mods may see them as hostile creatures and seek to destroy/attack them. That may be good or bad depending on the mod and how you want to play Minecraft This also means that for guards to spawn the game must be set to Easy difficulty or Higher. Reminder: GUARDS WILL CURRENTLY NOT SPAWN IN PEACEFUL MODE! Posted by: Jeremie 25 (talk) 01:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Workers